


need help finding a fic!!

by The_Morrigian_1995



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, New York City, Sex, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Morrigian_1995/pseuds/The_Morrigian_1995
Summary: So I have been trying to find a story about Derek being the CEO of his family company (that does stuff with science) and Stiles comes in to help Derek with his public image (Stiles owns and runs a concierge company). Stiles is in a relationship with Theo but is unhappy and is attracted to Derek. They start sleeping together. At some point, Stiles finds out that Derek is trying to bring his dad and laura out of a coma caused by the Agent's company but blamed on the hales.If you have an idea of the name of this story that would be amazing. I can't find it to save my life.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski, Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2





	need help finding a fic!!

So I have been trying to find a story about Derek being the CEO of his family company (that does stuff with science) and Stiles comes in to help Derek with his public image (Stiles owns and runs a concierge company). Stiles is in a relationship with Theo but is unhappy and is attracted to Derek. They start sleeping together. At some point, Stiles finds out that Derek is trying to bring his dad and laura out of a coma caused by the Agent's company but blamed on the hales. 

If you have an idea of the name of this story that would be amazing. I can't find it to save my life.


End file.
